


Heart

by Tsukishima_Luna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, scientists - Freeform, shinsuke kita, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Luna/pseuds/Tsukishima_Luna
Kudos: 1





	Heart

"Y/n-sama, You're overworking again."

" Tsk. Urusai Shinsuke! And can you please stop calling me Y/n-sama. I told you to call me y/n. Do I need to reformat you?!"

" B-but you made me. I need to respect you."

" First of all, I don't made you. And second don't call me y/n-sama!!"

"But this is the way I can express my gratitude for you."

" Tsk. You- ugh!!! Fine! But call me y/n-chan instead. Y/n-sama is way too formal."

" Okay."

Hmmm you must be wondering huh? 

Yes I can be reformatted. 

But I am not a robot nor a humanoid.

I am still a human... But with an artificial heart.

Who made the artificial heart? 

It's y/n. She is a scientist after all.

So how can I be reformatted? 

My artificial heart is connected to y/n's computer she made this so I can live a little longer. She can reformat me by changing the information stored inside the chip. 

But this past few days, my artificial heart is being weird. Every time I look at y/n, it beats faster than normal. I can't decide whether tell it to her or not, because I know that she will eventually check it and she may reformat it. But she promised not to reformat it. I still remember what y/n said to me before she gave me this artificial heart.

***********************************  
Flashback

" So you wanted to live longer huh?"

" Yes, but i don't think i can now."

"You still can-" 

"No I'm not going to accept your artificial heart."

" But-"

"No buts y/n-chan."

"It can turn into a normal one-"

"How can a programmed heart can turn into a normal one? Hahaha I think you've lost your sanity y/n."

"Just hear me out okay. You're having a heart failure. Nobody wants to donate a heart. This is the only way that can save you! The artificial heart was made to save lives like yours. If it is not reformatted then the body of the human with an artificial heart can take over the heart but it may take years. If we do a transplant now then maybe after a few years you'll live normally like you use to. You will be able to have feelings again!"

"Are you sure you're not going to reformat them?"

" I can't promise"

"What are you saying? I can't hear you."

"No, I will not reformat them."

"Okay them, I'll have them."

End of flashback

***********************************

Hmmm? Maybe my body is taking over the artificial heart. Should I tell it to her?

*Sighs* 

"What's your problem? That is your fourth sigh this day."

"Ahhhm Y/n? I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I have some feelings for you. Do you remember what you've saud to me before giving me this artificial heart? You said my body will take it over after some years. It finally happen Y/n! We can be happy now!"

"No... This can't be.... I need to reformat it right now!"

"But why?! You promised me! You said you're not going to reformat it!"

"But I need to! Please! Before anything happens let me reformat it! Please!"

"You're hiding something, aren't you? What is it."

"That is not an artificial heart it is your original heart. I just put a chip to your heart for you to live normally. It makes your heart five years younger.... It basically restarts your heart five years before your heart failure started. That is why i need to reformat it. So please! I don't want to loose you Shinsuke! Let me reformat it."

"Hahaha If having a chip in my heart makes me forgot my love for you, then I don't want it."

"Shinsuke please! Let me!"

She's crying.

I smiled bitterly to y/n. 

"I'll always remember you're face. The way you became pissed when I call you y/n- sama. The way you smile when I call you to eat with me. So please don't cry. It makes you ugly."

"Shinsuke...."

"Always remember that I love you with all of my heart."

"Sayonara, y/n"


End file.
